


She's Not Him

by PigSlay



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, hatred for humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: (Includes spoilers for "Legs From Here To Homeworld")The one where Blue and Yellow actually Get It and understand that Steven isn’t Pink Diamond, not really.





	She's Not Him

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Steven Universe. I'm not sure this is my Best but it's a bit difficult when Blue and Yellow DON'T actually get it yet and also we don't know White's full story yet. BUT having said that, this has been on my mind a lot since "Reunited" happened so I decided to write it out anyway.

“She really thought we wouldn’t care,” Blue starts, her infamous tears starting up before she can stop them. “She really thought if she just, disappeared and never came back we would be okay without her…”

Yellow is slamming her head against a wall, obviously trying to get Blue’s incessant tears out of her eyes. “It just _had_ to be Earth, didn’t it! We just _had_ to say ‘oh yes Pink you can have your colony here’ even though she clearly was not ready for such a big leadership position, and this proves it!”

Blue walks carefully over to Yellow and removes her head from the wall. “Stop doing that dear, you are going to hurt yourself that way…”

“I already am hurt!” Yellow says furiously. “I’m hurt that Pink thought these dumb humans were more important than her own gemkind and straight up abandoned her soldiers for pathetic lower lifeforms!”

“Maybe if we had just listened to her and stopped the invasion, none of this would have happened,” Blue bargains, even though she herself thinks that would be an absolutely horrible idea. “And she would still be here with us. The way it’s supposed to be…”

“The way it’s supposed to be!” Yellow repeats, laughing humorlessly. “Do you really think White would have been okay with us just letting Pink decide to stop her invasion one day? For the sake of the humans of all things?! You’re truly not in your right mind if you think it would have been that easy, Blue.”

Blue doesn’t say anything to that, because she can’t deny it’s the truth. None of that matters to her though, at least right now. All she wants is Pink, the real Pink, back with her, and to deal with all the difficulties that would come with that later.

“Look,” Yellow tells her, pinching at her own nose. She walks closer to Blue, putting her hands on the other Diamond’s shoulders. “I know you would much prefer to live in this perfect galaxy where Pink never did anything wrong, but she did! She had to know what the consequences would be from the very moment she came up with that foolish ‘Rose Quartz’ character of hers. Well, she got her wish. She made you and me look like fools, and now we are the ones who have to deal with White’s wrath.

“Now,” she continues, releasing Blue’s shoulders. “Stop crying and pull yourself together so that we can go face White and hopefully clean up the mess Pink has made.”

Blue hadn’t even realized she had started crying again, but she isn’t surprised by the action either. She isn’t sure how she’s going to keep it together when facing White, but hopefully if she is lucky Yellow will do all the talking, the way she usually does, so Blue doesn’t ‘embarrass’ her.

Before they open the door to go in, Yellow places a kiss on Blue’s lips, bringing a smile to her face for the first time since she found out the news. This is going to be hard, but as long as they have each other, they will get through it.


End file.
